


Craters in your Skin

by Grubby_Puppy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Wayhaught - Freeform, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubby_Puppy/pseuds/Grubby_Puppy
Summary: Waverly's eyes stayed fixated yet her head bobbed up and down. Nicole lowered her hand to reveal her fangs, her puppy dog eyes begging for Waverly not to run as her brown eyes fell to her mouth. Waverly's eyes darted from Nicole's eyes to her mouth. The air began to grow heavy and Nicole swallowed in hopes to open the constructing throat. Waverly's words were still caged, though her hand rose, her fingertips gently running along Nicole's cheek. Waverly's eyes drooped back to her mouth as her fingers traveled to Nicole's lips, gently running the pad of her index along the sharpened teeth. Nicole stayed as still as she could, afraid the slightly hitch in position would cause a falling sky.“You’re a…”Waverly's broke contact, looking back at Nicole, not sure if she should say it aloud.“A werewolf?”





	1. Breaking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Not usually my thing but I thought I'd give it a shot...

Nicole exhaled heavily, throwing her head against the seat, her brows curled in heart ache. She knew it was best for her to pull herself out of the runt, instead of mourning in the middle of the forest, near freezing her ass off in her car. Today was just one of those days, so she gathered all her confidence, turning the key in the ignition.  
But before she could put the car into drive an abnormally large wolf jumped onto her hood. Nicole was startled, but before she could react properly her side window was shatter a beast landing harshly in her lap. It’s huge paws landed harshly against her shoulders pinning her to the seat of the car, Nicole's hands automatically sprung out to hold the creature back, it's teeth snapping at her a grotesque snarls ripped form it's throat. Though it only made her wrist easy targets, it’s teeth nearly breaking bone as his jaw clenched around Nicole's arm, blood gushing as major arteries where impaired by vampire-like canines. She shrieked quickly reaching for her gun with her other hand. The ragging animal, snapping at her shoulder succeeding once earning another blood curdling scream along with a gunshot to it's own shoulder. The creature whimpered it jaws releasing Nicole’s throbbing shoulders as another shot impaired it’s chest, blood and saliva splattered along the glass. She cocked her handgun despite her fatigue wrist, red already soaking her cloths, flowing freely down her skin, but the animal had scurried away before the trigger could be pulled again. Nicole slowly lowered her gun her eyes sharp, staring out into the snow.  
“Ah shit.”  
She growled under her breath and applied pressure to the wound in her wrist, wincing at the aggravation it caused in her shoulder muscles. She quickly swung the glove box open retrieving the first aid kit, she unraveled the athletic tape wrapping it around and below the wound to stop the gushing of blood, then another strip a rounder shoulder best she could.  
“Shit, shit, shit.”  
She swore as she turned the keys in the ignition, it felt like the forest fire was coursing through her entire body.The drive home was agonizing, she could usually mend herself on her own, though this was entirely different; curses continued to burn off her tongue as she scurried to the kitchen sink in inspect her injuries. Impatiens covered her logic tearing her shirt open causing a few buttons to scatter across the floor, her throat tightened to a gasp as she saw her muscle under her rotting skin. Charcoal rimed the deteriorating skin, preventing the blood from running red, Nicole breathing became more labored now that she was standing. Her head began to fill with air and her heart was near bursting, suddenly the whole world was spinning as if she had drank far over the legal limit. And before her brain could process her fading vision, her body collapsed on the floor.  
Tears seared her brown eyes, her body seizing on the floor, blood came pouring from her gritted teeth, before her veins were turned to stone. Her body stiff on it’s side, her eyes remained staring into nothing as a small pool of salt water built up under her temple. The pain spiked, though she couldn't scream then everything was dark and cold as if someone had stopped the world from revolving. Numb. There was nothing, floating in the heartless univers. Beneath the stars where nothing exists. There was no sense in times or space, just floating. FLoating away, far away.  
But then she felt a cold breeze. Nothing but the cold against her...fingertips, she is unable to tell where her body is, it seems as if someone had cut her conscious out. THough slowly she can configure the recognition of her body, she was still laying on the floor. THat’s all she knew. The floor was cold against her paralyzed body, it was cold and dry like the harsh winter air. She regained conscious control of her mind, trying to move her eyes lids to see again, but to no avail.  
Suddenly her grey eyes flung open, her breathing was even and she slowly regain consciousness and was aware of her body and the world around her. She was in the same position on the floor, moving her fingers, her joints rusted, her yes dried and she blocked roughly a few tears breaking against the floor. Small groans of protest escaped her mouth as she moved her arm to peel herself from the wooden boards. Her heart rate sped up from the simple moment causing her to breath glass as she shifted to sit up right. The blood rushed to her head, pounding against her skull.  
“My head…”  
Her groan morphed into an audible gasped as her tongue felt two sharp points in her mouth. Nicole was weary as her hand lifted to her mouth.

_Are those… ___

Her mind paused before she could finish her thoughts, in denial of what she thought was to be true.

_Fan...No…_

__Nicole shook her head too quickly as she stood to her shaking legs. Swagging in cable of finding perfect balance, her vision still fuzzy and unsteady. “No.”  
Those her voice was more dulled by her extended candies, her hand flew on autopilot to shield her mouth. Her feet sliding under her faster than she could process, slamming the bathroom door with a lock. She bent over to caught her breath not bothering to flick on the light her yes alreadys adjusted to the dim moon light. A cold sweat broke over her forehead, her body noncontrolling trebling.  
Nicole's knuckles bled white, nearly shattering the sink in her grip, her eyes were the size of the moon, her head hung low her ginger hair raining down shielding her face. Her ragged breathing consuming the air as her erratic emotion began to prick at her eyes. She swallowed roughly, blinking away the salt in her vision before cautiously rolling her head back to look at her reflection. The iris of her eyes now a pale blue, her fingertips grazing her skin, unable to recognize herself before running her tongue over her now prone canines. The blood from her veins vanished, her skin was ghost white as realization hit her.  
There was no way to deny, there was no way to hide. She had to figure out how to stop this, how to break this spell, or cure to a disease that consumes her. She knew this town was a haven for the supernatural, though this had never crossed her mind. God…  
How was she going to tell Waverly? 


	2. Water

The clock struck midnight, but Nicole was restless and sleep was the last thing on her mind. She had left all the lights off, pacing her living room as the side effects of the drastic change began to subside. Her head still ached but her physical wounds weren't , much of a bother. Though the charcoal rim around them was only getting worse with time. She only wished it would pass once morning came where her phone would buzz with a text from her love. She didn’t want to have to face this upcoming issues, not now. But time was never one to be kind.  
Nicole stopped in her tracks, closing her eyes and taking in slow steady breaths. Stressing over the issue only aggravated her current condition. Thinking no matter how hard she tried to stay logical became too much causing painful apprehension.  
“Ok…”  
Nicole grumbel through sigh as she flopped onto the couch in her front room. Maybe sleep wasn't such a terrible idea it could be refreshing, preparing her to deal with this situation in a better way.  
But the night trudged on, her eyes staring out into the dark. She forced when eyes shut, but to no avail...after hours of twisting and turning before she finally drifted off. The sun rose disrupting her partially sleep intake, burning the eye lids off. A strangled noise close to a while escaped her chapped lips, shielding her eyes from the light. It took a few seconds for her brain to process the time before she shot up. She was desprotetor know if she gained her humanity back scrambling to the bathroom.  
“Uhg...mm uh.”  
She grumble as she ripped her shirt off to inspect her injuries. She softly ran her fingertips over the sensitive area, not better...but not worse. It was something. Nicole screwed her eyes shut tightly preparing for disappointment as she walked in from of the mirror. She faced her reflection and much to her relief her dejected eyes were back to normal. Or as much as they could be after the extremely right night. She opened her mouth with a snarl, her teeth now more human. A sigh rolled off her tongue her shoulders relaxing slightly. Her feet drug as she walked out of the bathroom aback to the couch she had laid in last night.  
She took a moment to regain the comsure in silence before a familiar buzz grasped her attention. Niocoles bloodshot eyes looked over at her phone, dancing on the small table next to the arm of the couch. Nicole’s tense hand retrieve it, gazing down at the message.

_Waves(8:58): Good Morning, beautiful ___

>Nicole cracked a smile, swiping the text to reply. 

_Nicole(9:00): Good morning baby_  
Waves9:01): How’d you sleep? __

Nicole sighed rubbing her face with her free hand, half an hour at most.

_Nicole(9:03): Pretty well, actually..._  
Waves(9:04): That’s good :)  
Waves(9:04): Hey, you have the day off today, right? __

Nicole turned her head to the calendar that hung on her fridge. So she did, and she wasn’t sure if it were worse of better that she didn’t. What if she randomly has an episode and end up on the ground. She fake an illness, no Waverly would want to help still. Should she say she took that shift because Nedley asked from extra help. What to do? How?

_Nicole(9:07): Yeah, I have a few errands to run first though._

But this was Nicole, she could never lie to Waverly, even if she tried. 

_Waves(9:08): Perfect! Come to my place later?_

This was Waverly there was no way she could say no. 

_Nicole(9:09): Of course_

Nicoles heart sped up with apprehension, she really...really wanted to protect Waverly from this but there was no way she could avoid her for day. It’s a small town after all. 

 

_Waves(9:10): 5? Dinner and movie night?_  
Nicole(9:11): That sounds wonderful  
Waverly(9:12): See you later then?  
Nicole(9:14): See you later __

Nicole set her phone down briefly her clammy hand sticky slightly to the slick material. It only took a few seconds for another notification to pop up. She was contemplating ignoring it until she recognized the name that illuminated the screen.

_Waves(9:14): Love you <3 ___

Nicole’s hand began to shake, that was just the issue.

_Nicole(9:15): Love you too_

She truly did more than anything in the world, she couldn’t stand it if Waverly were to run from her. Nicole released an exasperated sigh throwing her phone to the side yet again. The silence was suffocation, she needed something to occupies her mind before five. Before she would have face her biggest fear. She settled on changing, finally peeling off her torn button up and threw it to the trash. She walked to her bed room for another shirt, shifting through the options , she settled on a blue shirt, slightly fitting with sleeves long enough to cover the markings on her skin. It was cold today, so she had the excuses of wearing a jacket for extra procrastination.  
She striped down to wash up, hoping that the cleansing of her skin would help cleans her mind a bit. She stepped out of the dirty water, dressing herself when an idea popped into her head, to test if what she thought to be true really was. She marched to to the front door, swigging her jacket around her body in one swift movement. She walked through the cold to her face made of silver and copper, she took in a long shaky breath as she lifted her head to the wire. She exhaled as she grasped the silver lining, grinding her teeth as a growing pain shot her nerves running up her arm.  
"Son of a bitch."  
Her words bleed through clenched teeth. Her hand quickly retracting form the wire, her other clutching it tightly watching as her skin bubble up like an infection onto to boil down to normal again. She hissed through her teeth, grabbing a handful of snow out of instinct, standing in the cold for a bit before turning back to her home. The melted snow,dripping off her aching hand, shutting out the brisk breeze. She throw her back against the door, looking down at her hand shuttering at the speed at has healed at. The discomfort with her original wounds continued to singe despite to quick repair of her hand. Nicole face scrunch in frustration, throwing her head against the door, to confirm the issues did the opposite to ease her nerves.  
This one going to be one hell f a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
